Playmates Toys
Playmates Toys, a subsidiary of Playmates Holdings Ltd. of Hong Kong, China, is an American toy manufacturer based in Costa Mesa, California. Founded in 1966, the company produced a large number of licensed Star Trek action figures, vehicles and play accessories between 1992 and 2009. Star Trek licensing Playmates' Star Trek lines launched in the fall of 1992 with the release of a series of action figures based on . Nearly the entire crew was represented, plus Gowron, a Ferengi, a Borg, and a Romulan. Role-playing items included a type 2 phaser and communicator, while a shuttlecraft was produced for the figures. A model of the Enterprise-D was also released. The line was quite successful and another wave of TNG figures, accessories, and vehicles were produced in the fall of 1993 along with a special boxed set of all seven of the Original Series major crew members. The 2018 "Star Trek" episode of the Netflix documentary The Toys That Made Us, credited Playmates for being the first company to actually and successfully find their target market by appealing to both the hardcore fans, yearning for accuracy, but also to kids, contrary to their immediate predecessors Ertl Company and Galoob. Former Playmates Senior VP of Marketing Karl Aaronian understood that they "(...)had to appeal to those hardcore fans, otherwise you don't have anything," elaborating, "With ''Star Trek, you have a fanatical following who notices every little detail." So Playmates planned for detailed accurate products with play features in service of that goal, greatly aided by the fact that the company's chief action figure sculptor, Steve Varner, was a "trekkie" himself. It paid off, at a time when, as per Aaronian, "timing was everything" as "the audience had really reached its maximum size and was hungry for product", the Playmates releases became the "biggest and most successful ''Star Trek line ever." Deep Space Nine debuted in 1994 and was followed by more Playmates TNG characters and a toy line for the feature film, . Voyager figures arrived in 1995, as did more TOS, TNG and DS9 items. By 1996, the separate lines were all consolidated under a single "Star Trek" banner, excepting releases that were based on and . In 1995, Playmates' video game division called Playmates Interactive Entertainment released Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time for the Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo Entertainment System platforms. The founders of Art Asylum designed Playmates' nine-inch Alien Combat Series figures when they were starting out as a design house. Michael Dorn stated that the unreleased Klingon Warrior Worf figure from this line was his favorite representation of the character. http://treknostalgia.blogspot.ca/2009/07/rise-and-fall-of-art-asylum.html Nonetheless, the license's popularity had begun to decline by 1998. By 1999, the number of items produced by Playmates had dwindled and its limited releases were reduced to being offered to the public exclusively through individual retailers. Karl Aaronian also went on record with his explaination for the rather surprising decline of their hitherto popular Star Trek toy lines. Even though there were other issues at play for the diminishing appeal of the overall franchise as well at the time (See: Demise of "The Franchise" in the prime universe), Aaronian himself blamed the decline of their Star Trek toy lines primarily to their error in judgement by introducing "Limited Edition" and "Retail Exclusives" releases, the 1996 "1701 Series" in particular, a bussiness practice euphemistically called "market discrimination" and one that is particularly loathed by fans in general, and Star Trek fans in particular. "It also truly pissed the fans off," conceded Aaronian, "Because if you're a completist and you're not able to find one of those, you feel incomplete." Belatedly realizing that Playmates had underestimated the passion of Star Trek collectors, and faced with sharply declining sales as they almost overnight stopped collecting, Playmates bumped up production runs of their "1701 Series" to no avail; they had lost the market. (The Toys That Made Us) On 17 September 1999, Playmates' Star Trek lines were formally cancelled. http://www.mwctoys.com/REVIEW_050907b.htm In Europe, the company's 1990s releases were distributed by Bandai. In January 2008, it was reported that Playmates would be creating a toy line for J.J. Abrams' film. This new line of figures, vehicles, and role-playing items was launched in April 2009. A second wave was slated for release in late 2009 but was subsequently pushed back to spring 2010 before finally being canceled. Citing disappointing sales, Playmates' Star Trek licensing concluded at the end of 2009. The company also expressed some interest in acquiring toy licensing for the film's sequel but this did not materialize. File:TOS action figures.jpg|''Original Series'' action figures File:TNGPlaymatesFigures.jpg|''Next Generation'' action figures File:Playmates Voyager figures.jpg|''Voyager'' and Deep Space Nine figures File:Playmates Star Trek 2009 figures.jpg|''Star Trek'' figures from the 2009 film File:TNG playmates ad.jpg|1992 advertisement for Playmates' TNG figures File:DS9 Playmates ad.jpg|1993 advertisement for Playmates' DS9 figures Interactions with Star Trek productions In one of the concept illustrations for the Borg sphere dated January 1996, and designed for , John Eaves hid the names of his wife Diane and his two daughters, Olivia and Alicia, among the extremely intricate outer details. He added, "What's funny about this is that Playmates put out a toy Borg sphere which just happens to contain the first initial of everyone's name." (Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies, pp. 205 & 215) For First Contact, John Eaves used the 1994 Playmates toy (no. 6172), the only refit- model commercially available at the time, to construct the golden display models of the ships seen in the display case in the observation lounge of the . He filled one of them up with solid resin, made castings from it for additional copies, and had them all gold-plated. The models seen in their later reappearance in were constructed from the by-then available AMT model kits of the refit-class. The "Design-an-Alien" contest was promoted on some Playmates Star Trek toy packaging and offered a fan the chance to appear as an alien extra in an episode of Deep Space Nine. John Paul Lona won the role of a Rasiinian Ambassador named Runepp and appeared in . Visual Effects Producer Dan Curry used parts of Playmates' Borg action figures to create the "pile" of Borg corpses seen in . In the "Red Alert: Amazing Visual Effects" documentary on the VOY Season 3 DVD release, Curry complimented the sculptors of the toys for their accuracy since he was able to shoot close-ups of the Borg figures' faces without further modifications. In , the young Annika Hansen character sometimes played with a model of a Borg cube that belonged to her father. This model was actually a modified 1994 Playmates Borg cube (No. 6158). Ezri Dax was the only main cast member (from the four spinoff series made during Playmates' licensing of Star Trek) not to receive an action figure from the company. Diamond Select Toys released an Ezri figure in late . File:USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B golden display model.jpg|A gold casting of Playmates' USS Enterprise-B File:Rasiinian sketch-contest winner.jpg|The Playmates "Design-an-Alien" contest-winning sketch File:Runepp.jpg|The contest winner in full makeup as Runepp in File:Borg body pile as constructed by Dan Curry.jpg|Dan Curry's Playmates "Borg pile" on the filming set... File:Borg corpses.jpg|...and as seen in File:Anika Hansen playing with a model of a Borg Cube.jpg|A Playmates Borg cube model as seen in ''Star Trek'' releases 1992 releases Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Assortment No. 6010 *Releases in Germany eschewed the standard blister pack used in the United States and elsewhere in Europe in favor of an enclosed box. File:Playmates 1992 Picard.jpg|Picard figure File:Playmates 1992 Data.jpg|Data figure File:Playmates 1992 Worf.jpg|Worf figure File:Playmates 1992 Riker.jpg|Riker figure File:Playmates 1992 La Forge.jpg|La Forge figure File:Playmates 1992 Troi.jpg|Troi figure File:Playmates 1992 Romulan.jpg|Romulan figure File:Playmates 1992 Ferengi.jpg|Ferengi figure File:Playmates 1992 Gowron.jpg|Gowron figure File:Playmates 1992 Borg.jpg|Borg figure File:BandaiUKEuropeTNGTroi.jpg|Deanna Troi, UK/European Bandai release File:Playmates 1992 Data (German).jpg|Data, German Bandai release Role-playing, ships, playsets and accessories File:Playmates 1992 Phaser.jpg|Type 2 Phaser File:Playmates 1992 Tricorder.jpg|Tricorder File:Playmates 1992 Communicator.jpg|Personal Communicator File:Playmates 1992 Walkie-Talkie.jpg|Walkie-talkies 1993 releases Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6070 File:Playmates 1993 Beverly Crusher.jpg|Beverly Crusher figure File:Playmates 1993 Guinan.jpg|Guinan figure File:Playmates 1993 Wesley Crusher.jpg|Wesley Crusher figure File:Playmates 1993 Lore.jpg|Lore figure File:Playmates 1993 Locutus.jpg|Locutus figure File:Playmates 1993 Klingon Warrior Worf.jpg|'Klingon Warrior' Worf figure File:Playmates 1993 La Forge Dress Uniform.jpg|La Forge Dress Uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 Spock.jpg|Ambassador Spock figure File:Playmates 1993 McCoy.jpg|Admiral McCoy figure File:Playmates 1993 Scotty.jpg|Captain Scott figure File:Playmates 1993 Sela.jpg|Sela figure File:Playmates Mordock the Benzite figure.jpg|Mordock figure File:Playmates 1993 Q.jpg|Q figure File:Playmates 1993 K'Ehleyr.jpg|K'Ehleyr figure File:Playmates 1993 Dathon.jpg|Dathon figure File:Playmates 1993 Vorgon.jpg|Vorgon figure File:Playmates 1993 Picard 1st Season.jpg|Picard first season uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 Data 1st Season.jpg|Data first season uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 Lt JG Worf.jpg|Lieutenant jg Worf figure File:Playmates 1993 Riker 2nd Season.jpg|Riker second season uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 Troi 2nd Season.jpg|Troi second season uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 La Forge 1st Season.jpg|La Forge first season uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 Borg.jpg|Borg figure File:Galoob Q Ent-D.jpg|Q figure's USS Enterprise-D accessory , 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6200 *All figures in this range came with a collector's card from SkyBox. File:Playmates 1993 Sisko.jpg|Sisko figure File:Playmates 1993 Odo.jpg|Odo figure File:Playmates 1993 Quark.jpg|Quark figure File:Playmates 1993 O'Brien.jpg|O'Brien figure File:Playmates 1993 Jadzia Dax.jpg|Dax figure File:Playmates 1993 Kira.jpg|Kira figure File:Playmates 1993 Dukat.jpg|"Commander" Dukat figure File:Playmates 1993 Bashir.jpg|Bashir figure File:Playmates 1993 Morn.jpg|Morn figure Boxed sets File:Playmates Classic Star Trek Bridge Set.jpg|Classic Star Trek Bridge Set Role-playing, ships, playsets and accessories File:Playmates Enterprise-D Bridge (front).jpg|Bridge playset (front) File:Playmates Enterprise-D Bridge (rear).jpg|Bridge playset (rear) File:Star Trek TNG bridge Playmates.jpg|Bridge playset (interior) File:Playmates TNG Transporter.jpg|Transporter playset File:Playmates Enterprise-D Glider.jpg|USS Enterprise-D glider File:Playmates USS Enterprise-D Glider prototype.jpg|USS Enterprise-D glider prototype 1994 releases Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6070 File:Playmates 1994 Data as Romulan.jpg|Data as Romulan figure File:Playmates 1994 Picard as Romulan.jpg|Picard as Romulan figure File:Playmates 1994 LaForge as Alien.jpg|La Forge as Tarchannen III Alien figure File:Playmates 1994 Riker as Malcorian.jpg|Riker as a Malcorian figure File:Playmates 1994 Lt. Cmdr Troi.jpg|Lt. Cmdr. Troi figure File:Playmates 1994 Worf in Rescue Outfit.jpg|Worf in "Rescue Outfit" figure File:Playmates 1994 Hugh.jpg|Hugh figure File:Playmates 1994 Soong.jpg|Noonien Soong figure File:Playmates 1994 Q as Judge.jpg|Judge Q figure File:Playmates 1994 Ro Laren.jpg|Ro Laren figure File:Playmates 1994 Barclay.jpg|Barclay figure File:Playmates 1994 Esoqq.jpg|Esoqq figure File:Playmates 1994 Picard as Dixon Hill.jpg|Picard as "Dixon Hill" figure File:Playmates 1994 Data in Dress Uniform.jpg|Data in dress uniform figure File:Playmates 1994 Picard.jpg|Picard in duty uniform figure File:Playmates 1994 Wesley Crusher.jpg|Ensign Crusher figure File:Playmates 1994 Gowron.jpg|Gowron figure File:Playmates 1994 Thomas Riker.jpg|Thomas Riker figure File:Playmates 1994 Data red uniform.jpg|Data in command uniform figure , 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6910 The Generations releases featured the original costume designs made for the movie. These designs were scrapped shortly and were replaced by a combination of the uniforms from TNG and DS9 before filming on the movie began, but the action figures were already in production at the time. Figures wearing the correct uniforms saw release over the following years. Unlike other Playmates figures, the Generations figures lacked articulated elbows and knees. File:Playmates ST7 Kirk.jpg|Kirk figure File:Playmates ST7 Scotty.jpg|Scotty figure File:Playmates ST7 Chekov.jpg|Chekov figure File:Playmates ST7 Picard.jpg|Picard figure File:Playmates ST7 Riker.jpg|Riker figure File:Playmates ST7 Troi.jpg|Troi figure File:Playmates ST7 Data.jpg|Data figure File:Playmates ST7 Worf.jpg|Worf figure File:Playmates ST7 La Forge.jpg|La Forge figure File:Playmates ST7 Crusher.jpg|Crusher figure File:Playmates ST7 Soran.jpg|Soran figure File:Playmates ST7 Guinan.jpg|Guinan figure File:Playmates ST7 B'Etor.jpg|B'Etor figure File:Playmates ST7 Lursa.jpg|Lursa figure File:Playmates ST7 Skydive Kirk.jpg|Skydiving Kirk figure File:Playmates ST7 Naval Worf.jpg|Naval Worf figure Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6950 (Part I) File:Playmates 1994 La Forge movie uniform.jpg|La Forge figure File:Playmates 1994 Crusher.jpg|Crusher figure File:Playmates 1994 Data movie uniform.jpg|Data figure File:Playmates 1994 Tasha Yar.jpg|Tasha Yar figure File:Playmates 1994 Lwaxana Troi.jpg|Lwaxana Troi figure File:Playmates 1994 Sarek.jpg|Sarek figure Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 3450 File:Playmates TOS Ninja Turtles Leonardo.jpeg|Captain Leonardo File:Playmates TOS Ninja Turtles Michaelangelo.jpeg|Chief Engineer Michaelangelo File:Playmates TOS Ninja Turtles Raphael.jpeg|Chief Medical Officer Raphael File:Playmates TOS Ninja Turtles Donatello.jpeg|First Officer Donatello File:Playmates TOS Ninja Turtles ad.jpg|An ad for the TMNT set Boxed sets Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories File:Playmates 1994 Classic Phaser.jpg|Classic phaser File:Playmates 1994 Type 1 Phaser.jpg|Type 1 phaser File:Playmates ST7 Engineering Playset.jpg|Engineering playset File:Playmates 1994 Classic Communicator.jpg|Classic communicator File:Playmates 1994 Classic Tricorder.jpg|Classic tricorder File:Playmates ST7 Communicator.jpg|''Generations'' communicator File:Playmates ST7 Klingon Disruptor.jpg|Klingon disruptor 1995 releases Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6950 (Part II) , 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6230 Classic Star Trek Movies, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6450 , 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6480 Star Trek, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6430 Role-playing, ships, playsets and accessories 1996 releases Star Trek, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6430 File:Reginald Barclay action figure - VOY Projections.jpg|Reginald Barclay Starfleet Academy, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 16000 , 6 inch figures, Asst. No. 16100 Star Trek: Voyager, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6480 Mail-away and other Exclusive Figures Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories ''Star Trek: Innerspace Series'' A range of playsets "disguised" as vessels and technology from Star Trek. Two centimeter-high accessory figures were included. File:Innerspace starships set.jpg|Group of Innerspace ships File:Innerspace S1 USS Enterprise-D.jpg|Innerspace File:Innerspace S2 Ferengi Marauder.jpg|Innerspace Ferengi Marauder File:Innerspace S2 Cardassian Galor.jpg|Innerspace [[Galor class|Cardassian Galor-class Warship]] File:Innerspace S2 USS Stargazer.jpg|Innerspace [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] File:Innerspace S2 USS Hood.jpg|Innerspace [[USS Hood (Excelsior class)|USS Hood]] File:Innerspace S2 Galileo Shuttlecraft.jpg|Innerspace ''Galileo'' shuttlecraft File:Innerspace S1 Goddard Shuttlecraft.jpg|Innerspace Shuttlecraft Goddard File:Innerspace S1 Borg Cube.jpg|Innerspace Borg cube File:Innerspace S1 Klingon Bird-of-Prey.jpg|Innerspace Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:Innerspace S1 Romulan Warbird.jpg|Innerspace Romulan Warbird File:Innerspace S2 USS Defiant.jpg|Innerspace [[USS Defiant (2370)|USS Defiant]] File:Innerspace Type II Phaser.jpg|Innerspace Type 2 phaser File:Innerspace Medical Tricorder.jpg|Innerspace Medical tricorder File:Innerspace Personal Communicator.jpg|Innerspace Personal Communicator File:Playmates Star Trek Innerspace Series 1.jpg|Packaged Innerspace Star Trek: TNG starships File:Innerspace Role-Play Playsets.jpg|Packaged Innerspace Star Trek: TNG role-playing playsets File:Playmates Star Trek Innerspace Series 2.jpg|Packaged Innerspace Star Trek starships Two special Innerspace Series ships were created to commemorate : File:Innerspace S2 Apollo LM.jpg|Innerspace Apollo LM File:Innerspace S2 Apollo LM + CSM docked.jpg|Innerspace Apollo CSM and LM docked File:Innerspace S2 Apollo CSM.jpg|Innerspace Apollo CSM 1997 releases Star Trek (all series), 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6430 Star Trek Warp Factor Series 1, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65100 *Featuring characters from . Some US releases contained fuzzy tribbles in addition to the hard accessories, and a "Triple Tribble" game card. Star Trek Warp Factor Series 2, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65100 Star Trek Warp Factor Series 3, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65100 Mail-away and other exclusive figures Role-playing, ships, playsets and accessories Star Trek: Strike Force *A larger and more accurate successor to Playmates' Innerspace Series. The range also featured larger playsets: In addition, packs of "reinforcements" were produced: File:Star Trek Strike Force set.jpg|Displayed Strike Force starships File:Playmates Strike Force Cardassian.jpg|Strike Force Cardassian Warship File:Playmates Strike Force Enterprise.jpg|Strike Force USS Enterprise-D File:Playmates Strike Force KBoP.jpg|Strike Force Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:Playmates Strike Force Ferengi.jpg|Strike Force Ferengi Marauder File:Playmates Strike Force Maquis.jpg|Strike Force Maquis Fighter File:Playmates Strike Force Klingon Great Hall playset.jpg|Strike Force Klingon Great Hall playset File:Playmates Strike Force Borg Temple playset.jpg|Strike Force Borg Temple playset File:Playmates Star Trek starships and playsets.jpg|Strike Force line promo 1998 releases Star Trek Combat Action Series 1, 6 inch figures, Asst. No 16250 Star Trek Combat Action Series 2, 6 inch figures, Asst. No 16250 Star Trek Warp Factor Series 4, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65140 Star Trek Warp Factor Series 5, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65150 *Bele was supposedly intended to be a figure included in this release, but was removed from the line before production. Star Trek Transporter Series, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65400 *Each figure is rendered in a part-translucent state, and come with a battery-operated, push-activated, light and sound base in the style of the appropriate transporter pad. All Next Generation figures were painted in an incorrect uniform style, with the colors inverted, but not in the style of the DS9/VOY uniform. Deanna Troi and Reginald Barclay were originally scheduled to be included in the range, but were not produced. Boxed sets The twin packs came with diorama backing, and lacked accessories. Mail-away and other exclusive figures Role-playing, ships, playsets, and accessories 1999 releases *All figures released in 1999 were store exclusives in the US, but given a general (albeit limited) release in Europe and Australia. Star Trek Transporter Series, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65440 Starfleet Command Edition, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65800 Starfleet Command International Edition, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65840 These two figures were originally to be part of assortment #65800, but were dropped by Target. They were still released in Europe and Australia. In total, around 4,000 units were released. Boxed sets Mail-away and other exclusive figures File:Playmates Alien Combat Series Borg Drone.jpg|9-inch Playmates Alien Combat Series Borg Drone designed by Art Asylum in 1999 File:Playmates Star Trek figures.jpg|Promo for figures and USS Defiant 2009 releases Release order Wave 1 was released on . A second was planned to follow in several phases July-October 2009. This was initially pushed back to early , but ultimately was not released. Galaxy Collection, 3.75 inch figures, Asst. No 61750 :Each figure comes with a bridge or transporter room playset accessory. Also, each 8 of the 10 figures comes with the Starfleet Emblem figure stand can be used as a wearable badge. Wave 1 :For this wave, releases outside the United States do no include the playset accessories. File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Kirk.jpg|James T. Kirk File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Sulu.jpg|Hikaru Sulu File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Original Spock.jpg|Original Spock File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Uhura.jpg|Uhura File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Pike.jpg|Christopher Pike File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Cadet McCoy.jpg|Cadet Leonard McCoy File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Nero.jpg|Nero File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Cadet Chekov.jpg|Cadet Pavel Chekov File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Spock.jpg|Spock File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Scotty.jpg|Scotty Wave 2 (cancelled) Also intended to be included with this wave were two Bonus packs, each containing five of the components missing from international Wave 1 release, with one figure also included in each pack. File:Playmates Star Trek Galaxy Collection wave 2.jpg|Unreleased Galaxy Collection Wave 2 figures File:Playmates 2010 Galaxy Collection Spock Academy Instructor (unreleased).jpg|Unreleased Spock Academy Instructor figure (packaged) Warp Collection, 6 inch figures, Asst. No 61600 Wave 1 Also in this wave were Bonus two packs. The characters are Kirk & McCoy and Spock & Original Spock. File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Kirk.jpg|James T. Kirk File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Spock.jpg|Spock File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Nero.jpg|Nero File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Original Spock.jpg|Original Spock File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Pike.jpg|Christopher Pike File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Sulu.jpg|Hikaru Sulu File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Cadet Uhura.jpg|Cadet Uhura File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Cadet McCoy.jpg|Cadet Leonard McCoy File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Cadet Chekov.jpg|Cadet Pavel Chekov File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Scotty.jpg|Scotty Wave 2 (cancelled) File:Playmates unreleased Warp wave 2.png|Unreleased Warp Collection Wave 2 Human figures Command Collection, 12 inch figures Wave 1 File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection Kirk.jpg|James T. Kirk File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection Spock.jpg|Spock File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection McCoy.jpg|Leonard McCoy File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection Sulu.jpg|Hikaru Sulu File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection Pike.jpg|Christopher Pike File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection Original Spock.jpg|Original Spock Wave 2 (cancelled) Role-playing, ships, playsets, and accessories File:Playmates 2009 Phaser.jpg|Phaser File:Playmates 2009 Communicator.jpg|Communicator File:Playmates 2009 Tricorder.jpg|Tricorder File:Playmates 2009 Bridge.jpg|''Enterprise'' bridge playset File:Playmates 2009 Transporter.jpg|''Enterprise'' transporter room playset File:Playmates Star Trek unreleased 3-inch vehicles.jpg|Three-inch Mini Vehicles promo Gallery: Playmates Electronic Starships 1992-2009 File:Playmates Borg Cube.jpg|Borg Cube File:Playmates Borg Sphere.jpg|Borg Sphere File:Playmates DS9.jpg|Deep Space 9 and USS Enterprise-D File:Playmates Galileo.jpg|''Galileo'' File:Playmates Goddard.jpg|''Goddard'' File:Playmates Klingon Attack Cruiser.jpg|Klingon Attack Cruiser File:Playmates Klingon Bird-of-Prey.jpg|Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:Playmates Phoenix prototype.jpg|''Phoenix'' prototype File:Playmates Phoenix.jpg|''Phoenix'' File:Playmates Romulan Bird-of-Prey.jpg|Romulan Bird-of-Prey File:Playmates Romulan Warbird.jpg|Romulan Warbird File:Playmates Runabout Orinoco.jpg|USS Orinoco File:Playmates USS Defiant.jpg|USS Defiant File:Playmates USS Enterprise.jpg|USS Enterprise (TOS) File:Playmates USS Enterprise-B.jpg|USS Enterprise-B File:Playmates USS Enterprise-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D File:Playmates Gold USS Enterprise-D prototype.jpg|Vacuum-metallized gold USS Enterprise-D prototype/promotional variant File:Playmates USS Enterprise-D Gold.jpg|Gold USS Enterprise-D File:Playmates USS Enterprise-D prototype.jpg|USS Enterprise-D prototype File:Playmates USS Enterprise-D Space Talk.jpg|Space Talk USS Enterprise-D File:Playmates USS Enterprise-D Generations.jpg|''Generations'' USS Enterprise-D File:Playmates USS Enterprise-D AGT.jpg|Transwarping USS Enterprise-D File:Playmates USS Enterprise-E First Contact.jpg|''First Contact'' USS Enterprise-E File:Playmates USS Enterprise-E Insurrection.jpg|''Insurrection'' USS Enterprise-E and yacht File:Playmates USS Excelsior.jpg|USS Excelsior File:Playmates USS Voyager.jpg|USS Voyager File:Playmates Kazon Raider prototype.jpg|Unreleased Kazon raider prototype File:Playmates Cardassian Galor Class prototype.jpg|Unreleased Cardassian prototype File:Playmates USS Enterprise 2009 prototype.jpg|USS Enterprise (alternate reality) prototype File:Playmates USS Enterprise 2009.jpg|USS Enterprise (alternate reality) File:Playmates USS Enterprise TOS B and E.jpg|USS Enterprise (TOS), B, and E packaging File:Playmates USS Enterprise-Ds.jpg|USS Enterprise-D packaging File:Playmates USS Excelsior Voyager Gold Enterprise-D Enterprise 2009.jpg|USS Excelsior, Voyager, gold Enterprise-D, and Enterprise (alternate reality) packaging File:Playmates Phoenix and Starfleet Shuttles.jpg|''Phoenix'' and Starfleet shuttle packaging File:Playmates USS Defiant DS9 and Borg Vessels.jpg|USS Defiant, Deep Space 9, and Borg vessels packaging File:Playmates Klingon and Romulan ships.jpg|Klingon and Romulan vessels packaging File:Playmates First Contact toy promo.jpg|''First Contact'' toy promo Background information Interactions with Star Trek parody and pop culture productions *In the ''Star Trek'' parody and pop culture-referencing television sitcom The Big Bang Theory, Playmates Star Trek action figures have made an appearance on at least on two occasions. The series is centered on four science nerds who are rabid fans and collectors of Star Trek, science fiction, and comics memorabilia. The 1994 "Battle-damaged Enterprise-D" model (No. 6171) was part of the bedroom standing set of main character Howard Wolowitz, and could be seen throughout the first six seasons of the series suspended from the ceiling. Episodes wherein specific Star Trek Playmates toys made one time appearances are: **"The Nerdvana Annihilation" (Season 1, episode 14): In this episode, central character Leonard Hofstadter, weary of collecting, decided to distribute his toy collection amongst his friends. Dismayed to see them arguing and competing for choice items, Leonard threatened to rip open the packaging of a rare edition of his Geordi La Forge action figure (in collector circles, items in mint condition in their unopened original packaging are the most valued) to escape from the fracas. He warned, "Okay. I did not want to do this but, I have here the rare mint condition production error ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Geordi La Forge, without his VISOR, in the original packaging. If you do not get out of my way, I will open it.", http://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-1-episode-14-the-nerdvana-annihilation/ thereby alluding to a rare production error version (valued even more highly by collectors) of the already rare 1992 first release of Playmates toy No. 6015 (see below). ** "The Russian Rocket Reaction" (Season 5, episode 5): In this episode, Brent Spiner (as himself) thoughtlessly ripped open a signed first edition Wesley Crusher Playmates action figure (alluded to as the 1993 edition No. 6021) which Wil Wheaton (as himself) had just given to Sheldon Cooper as a peace offering. Spiner tried to make amends by offering his Data action figure to Cooper as a replacement, but was rebuffed when his action figure was deemed to be of lesser value. This was subsequently reinforced when Cooper's friends negotiated Spiner down on the price of his action figure from twenty dollars to two for fifteen and a promise that Spiner attend a birthday party. The ''Star Trek items used in the series, including these Playmates action figures, were from CBS Consumer Products archive. CBS is not only the broadcaster of The Big Bang Theory, but is also the owner of the Star Trek television franchise. *The documentary reality series FanAddicts! was a television series that explored fans of motion picture franchises, those in the science fiction, horror and fantasy genres in particular, and their obsession with collecting memorabilia of said genre productions. In the 2013 episode "Star Trek" (Season 1, episode 3), American collector Mark, owning a huge Star Trek memorabilia merchandise collection, went into detail about the production errors of several Star Trek Playmates action figures, revealing that people collecting these are known in collector circles as "variant collectors". * The history and development of the Playmates line was featured in the "Star Trek" episode of The Toys That Made Us in . See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links * Playmates Toys official site * * Trek Nostalgia – comprehensive Star Trek Playmates Toys article * [http://wixiban.com/toys/playmates.htm Wixiban's Star Trek Collectables Portal - Playmates Toys guide] de:Playmates Toys Category:Collectible companies